The present invention relates to a dental matrix and more particularly, to a thin and clear plastic dental matrix for use in restoration procedures on tooth structure. The present invention is intended to be used by a dentist in connection with tooth-related procedures. The present invention is a dental matrix which facilitates the placement and holding of dental restorative compositions in and against the pre-drilled tooth structure. The present invention is directed to a clear plastic thin film which is capable of substantially surrounding the tooth structure. Laterally extending arms, cooperating with slots, allow the matrix to be easily and quickly drawn tightly around the tooth structure by the dentist independent of the location of the surface being worked upon. The present invention provides a mechanism for locking, in place, the dental matrix about the tooth structure and, furthermore, allows for a plurality of teeth to be simultaneously worked upon since the holding and locking mechanism of the dental matrix is extremely thin and, therefore, two adjacent teeth can be worked upon, each of which being provided with the dental matrix, without interference with one another.